


Partage

by Melie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un AU moderne, le jeune Merlin ne sait pas trop quoi faire de sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Arthur...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partage

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à la BBC.

Merlin aurait eu envie de faire bien des choses dans la vie, mais il avait dû se résoudre à commencer petit. Son oncle Gaïus était certes fort sympathique, mais pas au point de le laisser rester chez lui à ne rien faire, aussi avait-il fallu que le jeune homme trouve un emploi. Il avait distribué son CV (aussi maigre fut-il) un peu partout, sans beaucoup de succès.

Et puis il avait fallu qu'il se jette devant une voiture pour empêcher un jeune blondinet aussi malin que modeste (pas du tout, donc) de se faire écraser. Il en était ressorti avec quelques côtes froissées et une proposition d'emploi de la part du père du jeune homme en question, qui combinait les postes de riches homme d'affaires et de ministre influent.

C'est ainsi que Merlin était devenu le domestique personnel d'Arthur. Si son contrat avait l'air tout à fait correct (il devait juste lui servir de chauffeur et faire son lit après lui et s'assurer que ses chaussettes atteignent la machine à laver), il en était autrement dans la réalité. Arthur était imbuvable. Il se croyait au-dessus des autres (et surtout de Merlin), se battait (beaucoup), buvait (un peu moins mais beaucoup quand même), se battait (VRAIMENT beaucoup), avait tendance à vouloir sauver le monde des dealers et autres macs (en se battant) et ronflait (ça, Merlin n'aurait pas dû le savoir, mais il l'avait découvert un peu plus tôt que prévu).

Et puis il y avait eu cette soirée. Merlin avait accompagné Arthur, bien entendu, ne serait-ce pour s'assurer qu'il rentre en vie, à défaut de sobre. Contrairement à toutes attentes, le blond n'avait cependant pas beaucoup bu. Un changement d'attitude dû à la rencontre qu'ils avaient faites.

Merlin, lui, avait remarqué Morgana en premier, la noirceur de ses cheveux, coupés juste au-dessus du menton, qui contrastait fortement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Ses yeux gris perçants qui s'étaient aussitôt posés sur Arthur – évidemment, qu'ils se posaient toujours sur Arthur, Arthur dans ses beaux habits, Arthur qui avait une allure royale même avec une écharpe rouge, tandis que Merlin, lui, ne portait que des vêtements ordinaires. Et pourtant, le principal intéressé n'avait d'yeux que pour la meilleure amie de celle qui lui faisait du charme, une jeune métisse très discrète, aux longs cheveux bruns légèrement frisés, qui avait commencé par snober le blond comme jamais il n'avait été snobé. Merlin n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire.

Bien évidemment, Arthur et Gwen n'avaient pas tardé à sortir ensemble, et le blond, véritablement entiché, avait cessé d'appeler Merlin à son lit très tard dans la nuit (une habitude qu'il avait prise étonnamment tôt dans leur relation). Le brun avait bien tenté de séduire Morgana, mais cette dernière lui faisait bien comprendre, avec sa moue un peu hautaine, qu'elle n'était pas intéressée – elle semblait d'ailleurs dépitée de la conquête de son amie, même si elle le cachait plutôt bien.

Jusqu'au soir où ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre pour un dîner chez Morgana, qu'Arthur et Gwen quittèrent ensemble, le premier faisant savoir à Merlin que ses services ne seraient pas requis jusqu'au lendemain matin. Merlin allait partir à son tour lorsque la main de son hôtesse se posa sur son bras.

« Restez donc un peu. »

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, juste devant le feu qui commençait à diminuer d'intensité – la jeune femme ne fit cependant aucun geste pour le raviver. En revanche, elle servit au brun un verre de vin, que ce dernier accepta – après tout, il n'avait plus à raccompagner Arthur... qui d'ailleurs était certainement parti dans la voiture qu'ils partageaient, le connaissant.

« Tu connais Arthur depuis longtemps ? »

Le passage au tutoiement était assez soudain, et Merlin ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

« À peu près un an...  
\- Je vois... Je connais Gwen depuis que nous sommes toutes petites. Son père travaillait pour le mien, et l'amenait souvent avec lui pour que nous jouions ensemble. »

Merlin n'avait eu qu'un ami d'enfance, Will – Will qui ne répondait plus à ses appels ni à ses SMS depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Il se demanda un instant si Will et lui seraient encore ensembles, si l'autre était venu à la ville avec lui. Mais non, Will avait tenu à rester au village... peut-être se reverraient-ils à Noël, si Merlin réussissait à prendre des vacances pour rendre visite à sa mère...

« Gwen et moi avons toujours tout partagé... »

Morgana avait continué de parler. Merlin se ressaisit. Pour une fois que la chance lui souriait avec une femme (ce n'était pas souvent le cas), il n'allait pas tout gâcher...

Ce qui n'empêcha pas la phrase qui sortit de sa bouche d'être tout à fait appropriée. Réfléchir avant de parler n'avait jamais été son fort.

« Cela doit vous... te faire bizarre, alors, quand elle a quelqu'un... »

Il en était encore à se frapper mentalement lorsqu'il remarqua que la jeune femme riait.

« Oh, mais justement, non... comme je le disais, nous partageons tout... »

Tout... ?

Ah.

Tout.

« Oh.  
\- Choqué ? Je t'aurais cru un peu moins prude, après tout, Arthur et toi... »

Le visage du jeune homme s'empourpra, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de rires – le rire de Morgana le mettait mal à l'aise tout autant qu'il le séduisait. Une remarque qui semblait s'appliquer à tout ce qui concernait la jolie brune.

« Allons, cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure... à eux seuls, les regards que tu lui lances sont déjà louches.  
\- Les regards... »

Il lançait des regards à Arthur ?

« Si cela peut te rassurer, la relation maître/valet est un grand classique, de toute façon. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers, et ne serez certainement pas les derniers. Mais si nous revenions à notre sujet de conversation... et vous ?  
\- … et moi ?  
\- Non, voyons, et vous, toi et Arthur. Vous avez déjà partagé une fille ? »

Ce n'était pas que l'idée lui était inconnue. Il n'avait jamais osé la partager avec Arthur, ne pensait même pas que ce serait venu à l'esprit du blond – après tout, ils ne parlaient jamais des nuits passées ensemble, que ce soit entre eux ou, pire encore, à d'autres.

« Non, répondit-il franchement. Jamais.  
\- Envie ? »

Le vin aidait la franchise.

« Oui.  
\- Et deux filles, qu'est-ce que ça t'inspire ? »

Beaucoup de choses... qu'il n'était pas du genre à partager.

C'est alors qu'il comprit.

Deux filles. Gwen et Morgana. Bien sûr. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir Arthur à elle seule, elle comptait le « partager ». Et Merlin... il connaissait l'adresse, et saurait comment les rejoindre dans la chambre d'Arthur ? Voilà qui pourrait mal, voire très mal tourner. Et en même temps... Merlin dévisagea Morgana. Elle était donc aussi rusée que ravissante. Une manipulatrice hors pair. Peut-être...

« Maintenant ?  
\- Pourquoi attendre ? »

 

 

 

 

 

Le trajet fut rapide, aucun ne prononçant un seul mot, Merlin se passant et se repassant dans sa tête les différents scénarios possibles. Il se faisait virer dans plus de la moitié d'entre eux.

Assise à ses côtés, Morgana revérifiait son maquillage et réajustait sa robe. Elle ne l'ignorait pour autant pas totalement, puisqu'elle finit par poser la main sur sa cuisse, juste assez haut pour le titiller sans trop le déconcentrer.

Elle ne l'embrassa qu'une fois qu'ils se trouvèrent dans l'ascenseur, le plaquant contre le mur. Merlin s'assura d'en apprécier chaque instant. Après tout, il était fort possible que Gwen et Arthur invitent la jeune femme mais le repoussent, lui... au moins, il aurait pu goûter à ces lèvres, et poser ses mains sur les seins si tentant pendant quelques minutes...

Bien entendu, elle s'écarta dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, et resta à un mètre de lui lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement – en faisant tourner la clé dans la serrure, Merlin eut une dernière hésitation, se rendant bien compte d'à quel point il était en train de trahir son employeur... Par chance, ou pour leur donner quelques secondes de répit supplémentaires, Arthur et Gwen ne se trouvaient pas dans l'entrée. Certes, les deux nouveaux arrivants ne pouvaient ignorer la robe étalée par terre, mais les ébats avaient manifestement continué dans une autre pièce. Pas de bruit cependant pour leur permettre de deviner de quelle pièce il s'agissait.

À peine les intrus atteignaient-ils le couloir que la double porte de la chambre d'Arthur s'ouvrait. Le blond avait manifestement enfilé un pantalon à la hâte, mais il était torse nu, offrant à Merlin une vision familière (combien de fois avait-il observé ce torse avec envie, dans les gradins d'un match de boxe, souffrant de ne pouvoir en profiter lors de leurs retrouvailles nocturnes, toujours effectuées dans le noir ?). Derrière lui, sur le lit, Gwen avait caché une grande partie de son corps sous les draps, laissant cependant percer ça et là quelques morceaux de peau brune.

« Merlin ?!  
\- Pas tout seul. »

Morgana fit quelques pas en avant, ses mains affairées derrière son cou... et bientôt la robe tomba, et elle l'enjamba sans plus s'en préoccuper, tandis que Merlin (et Arthur aussi, il en était certain) détaillait le corps entièrement nu devant lui (comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ?).

« Oh, firent les deux hommes de concert.  
\- Morgana ? »

Gwen semblait quelque peu surprise, les sourcils froncés, mais la surprise ne devait pas être si déplaisante puisqu'elle se fendit bientôt d'un sourire aimable.

« Quoi ? Fit l'autre femme en pressant son corps contre celui d'Arthur. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser en profiter seule...  
\- Pour une fois, tu aurais pu...  
\- Parce que tu es amoureuse ? »

La jeune métisse s'empourpra, de même que le blond, qui ne se détacha pas pour autant de Morgana, occupée à lui mordiller l'oreille tout en continuant de parler.

« Allons, Gwen, depuis quand cela m'aurait-il arrêté... »

Comme prévu, Merlin commençait à se sentir de trop, ne sachant pas s'il devait partir ou rester. Peut-être était-ce là le rôle que la brune espiègle avait prévu pour lui, celui d'un voyeur, ou d'un observateur impuissant ? Même si c'était le cas, il lui aurait été impossible de le refuser. Il voulait trop rester. Même si c'était rester tel qu'il était, aux portes de la chambre, les yeux grands ouvert, osant à peine baisser la main vers son pantalon ou ouvrir sa chemise pour calmer la chaleur qui l'envahissait tout à coup.

Les protestations de Gwen se firent plus faibles, et quand Morgana repoussa un Arthur béat sur le lit, elles étaient presque inexistantes. À la place, la jeune métisse se releva (laissant glisser le drap pour la plus grande joie de Merlin, qui put ainsi découvrir ses seins presque parfait, à défaut de ceux de Morgana qui lui tournait toujours le dos) pour embrasser son amie, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre étant occupée à guider celles d'Arthur.

« Merlin..., soupira enfin ce dernier, la porte !! »

La porte... fermer la porte, oui, bien sûr. Le brun hésita. Derrière lui, ou...

« Derrière toi, imbécile ! »

Merlin sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et se décida enfin à le rejoindre sur le lit, où il fut accueilli par Gwen, qui le déshabilla en un temps record.

 

 

 

 

 

Heureusement, le vin n'effaça pas tout. Lorsque Merlin ouvrit les yeux, les bras de Morgana autour de lui, le corps nu d'Arthur (sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller) encore pressé contre le sien, et Gwen enlaçant Arthur, la soirée lui revint tout d'abord pas bribes. Les petits gémissements de Gwen lorsque sa langue se promenait sur la peau mate, et plus particulièrement au creux des reins. Arthur en lui, Morgana susurrant des mots doux à son oreille. Morgana orchestrant tout, décidant du qui, du quand et du comment, même si parfois les choses échappaient à son contrôle. Ses petits cris chaque fois qu'elle jouissait, cris que la main de Gwen tentait parfois d'étouffer (par habitude, peut-être, par référence à des jeux plus anciens, du temps où toute découverte aurait pu leur coûter très cher ?). Les baisers, sur les lèvres ou ailleurs. Les mains caressant.

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Tournant la tête, il vit qu'il en était de même de Gwen, elle aussi réveillée, qui ne se défit pas pour autant de son embrassade. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, sans bien savoir ce que ces regards communiquaient, complicité ou gêne, pudeur ou confiance – un peu de tout cela, sans doute. Puis les mains de Morgana se mirent à bouger, et elle fit tourner la tête de Merlin jusqu'à elle pour lui permettre un nouveau baiser.

« Je vois qu'Arthur a le sommeil lourd... »

Et en effet, le blond ne bougeait pas. Par chance, pour une fois, il n'aurait pas ronflé – Merlin ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment que cela l'aurait embarrassé. Quoique, au moins, cette fois, il y aurait eu d'autres témoins pour en attester.

« Hum, Arthur..., tenta-t-il doucement.  
\- Laisse-le dormir. »

Le regard que Gwen lançait au blond ne trompait pas, même sans bien la connaître. Elle était amoureuse.

Morgana se releva, et farfouilla dans les armoires jusqu'à trouver une robe de chambre qui lui conviennent – une longue robe de chambre violette qu'Arthur ne portait que très rarement. Elle lança un T-shirt et une paire de jeans à Merlin, qui déclina.

« Non... il n'aimerait pas que je porte ses affaires. »

La brune lui lança un regard éloquent, mais haussa néanmoins les épaules avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Merlin se demanda un instant s'il devrait laver les vêtements de tout le monde, qui n'avaient absolument pas trouvé leur chemin vers la panière à linge tous seuls.

Il allait se lever lorsqu'un bras musclé l'en empêcha, s'enroulant autour de lui.

« Hum, Arthur, Gwen est... de l'autre côté...  
\- Je sais, idiot. »

L'intéressée eut un petit rire, tandis que Merlin se donnait le temps digérer l'information sous-entendue.

Après tout, les vêtements pouvaient bien attendre.

 

FIN


End file.
